jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5
Pulsar Phase 3 is the fifth chapter of the manga and the third and final chapter of the Pulsar Arc. After Mildo and Valmet clash, Koko Hekmatyar figures out a way to avoid having to fight Pollack's men and successfully escape. Title page Pollack relaying orders to his men in the field. Summary Pollack orders his men to prioritize Koko's Squad over CCAT, reminding them that the Orin Pass and a border highway are unprotected while they are on the mission. They are not happy with this as CCAT killed two of their comrades, but obey. Valmet and Mildo clash in a whirl of blades and the latter loses one of her knives when Valmet knocks it away. Valmet questions why they are fighting and Mildo reveals that she tried to even the fight by challenging her at night. However even with a missing eye she cannot even touch her. She throws her second knife at Valmet, which is dodged, before pulling out a third. However Valmet stuns her by hitting the back of her head when she charges. She observes that Mildo has slowed down in part because she is carrying so many knives, which Jonah noticed. Valmet then walks over to where Mildo threw her first knife and speculates that she did this on purpose to maneuver her closer to it so that she could use it against her as a surprise. The discovery of this tactic surprises Mildo throws the knife into a high tree branch. The two then resume their patrol and Valmet warns Mildo that she does not recommend knowing more about her. Mildo is incredulous that a legend like Valmet would want something like this, but is told by Valmet that she would not wish what she went through on anyone. Mildo replies that her experience as a fighter has left her feeling empty and she seeks to fill that void by surpassing Valmet and becoming the best. She says that she will let her go this time before revealing upon being prompted that Pollack’s men are 500 meters away. Valmet calls Koko to inform her of the situation. Koko has her squad prepare to move out and proposes to Curry that they will clear the way for them. As soon as they step outside Lehm points out that they are surrounded although there are not many troops. Koko replies that she has a plan before commanding her squad in a loud voice to unload their magazines, surprising CCAT. She then yells out to the troops that they can attack them or go after CCAT inside. The troops advance on the factory and CCAT quickly arms themselves as a firefight breaks out. The soldier who Koko earlier encountered at Orin Pass approaches them and points out that the pass is unguarded, telling her to head north and letting them go. As the squad runs for the border, Jonah starts to laugh, although he stops when Koko notices. When Lehm asks him why, he observes that this is the first time he has left a battlefield without firing a shot. Koko comments that she will make sure he will plenty of opportunity to fire the next time and the entire squad starts to laugh. R points out to Jonah that he has to watch what he says around Koko as she is an arms dealer. Pollack receives word from his men that CCAT escaped and has them return to their posts. He then observes that the fighting ended after they erected the missile battery that Koko sold them, which ironically now has no function as the Russians have stopped attacking. The following day at the airport the news reports that fighting has stopped, which Koko observes ended as expected as she enters the terminal. CCAT arrives right behind her as she then joins her squad. Anime and manga differences *Valmet does not ask Mildo why they are fighting instead of patrolling. *The scene of Pollack giving orders to his men is moved to follow the fight between Valmet and Mildo. The unit commander does not smack one of his subordinates who protests Pollack's prioritization of Koko's Squad over CCAT. *Valmet and Mildo do not draw their knives again during their discussion. When Mildo runs back to the factory it is not shown. *Koko's decision to not fight Pollack's men is portrayed as being more decisively executed. The troops are more clearly shown and CCAT hurriedly arming themselves is different. *The squad is not shown running back to their vehicles. *A news broadcast of the end of the border war is shown at the airport. Koko is dressed differently, Lu does not speak when CCAT arrives, and the scene of Koko joining her squad is different. Category:Volume 1 05